


look into the serpent's eyes (you will be hypnotized)

by supremeleadergay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, One Shot, Pole Dancing, Serpent Cheryl, Serpent Initiation, cheryl deserves a family, make cheryl a badass serpent, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleadergay/pseuds/supremeleadergay
Summary: a progression of Cheryl's life since South Side High was shut down and a certain Serpent turned her life upside down. cheryl being happy and not being hurt anymore cause it's what she deserves. #givecherylhappiness2k18





	look into the serpent's eyes (you will be hypnotized)

Cheryl Blossom is nothing but confident, but walking into the Whyte Wyrm in expensive heels and over the top fashion, she might have been knocked down a peg. Not because she felt overdressed, but because she walked into a room where a sense of togetherness was strong, and her presence broke it. 

It was not Cheryl’s first time at the serpent bar. She had once accompanied Toni on a quick errand, but this was the first time the redhead had walked in with a purpose. The rumors of Betty stripping, singing, and dancing on a pole as an initiation to become a South Side Serpent had spread quickly. Cheryl was quick to judge, commenting on how dirty and unladylike the whole ordeal was. However, since coming to be schoolmates with Serpents and seeing their interactions, Cheryl thought of being unladylike for the first time in her life and dancing on the pole as well. 

\-----

The Serpents were not just hoodlums and gangsters as Cheryl thought they were. Although they were both those things, above all, the Serpents were a family. She had seen how Fangs and Sweet Pea and Toni all defended and teased each other. They genuinely had each others’ backs, something Cheryl had never truly witnessed in a world of back-stabbings and corruption and son-murdering-fathers. It didn’t matter who confronted a Serpent, they could always expect one or more members close behind. Cheryl knew that, were she to be confronted, not one of her peers would have her back. It was more probable that it was one of her own confronting her and trying to hurt her than a Serpent.

Cheryl had never experienced true bonds with anyone after Jason’s death. Her friends at school, if they could be called that, were quick to leave once the Jason situation grew tumultuous. She no longer had her better half to defend her against judgement from her peers and parents, and her friends had moved onto greener pastures. Cheryl was alone. The fiery redhead thought she would never find a bond like Jason’s again until a certain pink haired, bright eyed girl in a leather jacket walked into her life. This time, though, Cheryl’s feelings were not entirely platonic as they had been with Jason. She had known Toni would be different once the darker girl stood up to defend the Serpents against Cheryl’s whip-like tongue. She had not shown it, but something akin to admiration had grown in Cheryl.

Toni reminded her of Heather. Both had that take-no-shit attitude and abundant confidence, but they were also kind and caring. Cheryl had thought that Heather had been it. She was the person the Blossom thought she would marry. Until her mother went and ruined Cheryl’s hopes and had Heather move away to another state far away from Riverdale. Now, Toni was here and her mother had lost a lot of her power simce Clifford had killed Jason and then himself. But still, Cheryl was afraid of what her mother could do to Toni once she found out about the more than friendly relationship they had between them.

\-----

It had started a few weeks after South Side High was shut down and the halls of Riverdale High were infiltrated by Serpents. The resident HBIC had tried to put order but a certain pink haired girl had stood up to her and sparked intrigue in Cheryl. Some days later, the olive skinned girl that had consumed Cheryl’s every thought had talked to her and shown that she cared. Although Cheryl had taken on her ice queen persona, Toni still treated her with respect and still looked out for her. No one had ever put so much effort into interacting with the redhead after the girl had pushed them away. 

One day, Cheryl decided that Toni had shown herself trustworthy and that she would not betray the girl if she became vulnerable. And so Cheryl did. She broke down her walls and let Toni in. It had been the best decision Cheryl had made in her life. Toni asked Cheryl to be her girlfriend a month and thirteen days later.

Toni’s closest friends had been notified of Cheryl and Toni’s relationship. Sweet Pea and Fangs, although somewhat reluctantly, accepted it and supported both girls. Steadily, Cheryl gained their trust and once again brought down her walls and let both boys in. They had become her lunch table companions and closest friends. For the first time in her life, Cheryl had felt that she belonged somewhere, and she would have never thought that the feeling would come when surrounded with people she once viewed as “lower-class scum”.

Her relationship with Toni was stronger by the day and Cheryl could not be happier. Her mother had not bothered her or anyone in a long time since uncle Claudius had come into their lives. The redhead had become familiar with Toni’s trailer and the friday night hangings at Sweet Pea’s. Over time, she let down her icy exterior and bitchy attitude that kept everyone away. She had become more open and made many new acquaintances, most of which were friends of Toni’s and members of the Serpent gang. They had the potential to become true friends but some were still wary of the Blossom family name. Still, the redhead knew that if she were to ever earn their trust, she could be part of a real family.

\-----

Strutting into the bar, Cheryl recognized some faces she had been introduced to. Friendly faces had turned cold, however, now that Cheryl had intruded on true Serpent territory. Toni did not know of her plan. Neither did Sweet Pea or Fangs. Cheryl had come to make the decision all on her own and would get it over with before anyone could catch up with her scheme. She would take them by surprise, just as Betty did. 

Cheryl went up to F.P., the only person who knew of her plans, and announced that she was ready for her initiation. Once Cheryl was up on stage, wrapped around the pole, time went by quickly. The few exceptions were the times Cheryl caught Toni’s startled but hungry gaze. The dance was hypnotizing, grabbing the attention of each and every person inside the bar, with no need to strip or show any skin. 

Once the song ended and the bar goers snapped out of their hypnosis, deafening claps and whistles consumed the Whyte Wyrm. F.P. said some words but Cheryl was so focused on getting to where Toni was that she heard none of it. Once they found each other, Cheryl could see love and admiration and lust in Toni’s eyes. They had kissed passionately, PDA be damned. That night, they went home to Toni’s trailer, letting out all the emotions and passion contained inside both girls. Their first “I love yous” had been whispered after the lust had finally left their systems and only all consuming affection had been left behind. Cheryl had never slept better in her life.

The next morning, they were woken by a knock at the door. After hurriedly getting dressed, they opened the door to see F.P., Sweet Pea, Fangs, and other friendly Serpents had come looking for Cheryl, leather jacket in hand. Red accents had been added to the serpent design, making it unique and undoubtedly Cheryl’s. She was overcome with emotions, tears springing into her eyes as she reached for the symbol of belonging.

At last, Cheryl Blossom had found her true family.

**Author's Note:**

> kay so first work i have ever done. i know it is not the best but still i worked hard on it so i deserve to be somewhat proud. thanks for reading and i'll readily accept any and all comments and kudos. you can follow me on tumblr at supremeleadergay.tumblr.com if you want a clusterfuck of wlw and riverdale (mostly cheryl) stuff. so yeah. toodles.


End file.
